


Tumblr Gajevy Prompts

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of Tumblr prompts for this couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Gajevy Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This one has the attempted suicide.
> 
> Person A stops Person B from walking in front of a train.

A day never passes without the thought of just how badly he’s fucked up—someone died someone _close_ to him died for his mistake. A stupid fight between two grown men, one pulled a gun and a third party joined in—blood, _fuck_ was there ever so much blood?

 His parents had given him up before they even _knew_ him, then Dad went up and dropped off the face of the face of the earth. Everything he held close left—died or knew better and left before they got hurt too.

He brushed a hand through his long black hair; the rumble of the track growing closer. Gajeel sucked in a breath and stepped—one, two , three. Slow and steady as he walked towards the edge—so close.

A small hand grabbed his and he turned. “I,” the small woman stared up at him. Her lip between her bottom teeth as she worried it—“It looks like you need a drink.” Her eyes fierce as she stared back at him, eyes refusing to waver as she straighten her back and squared her shoulders. “There’s a few bars open right now that we can go to—I’ll buy the first round.”

It was only 6PM on a Tuesday.

This small woman knew exactly what he wanted to do—the train speeding by behind him. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he nodded, “yeah. Yeah, I think I need a drink.” He gripped her hand all the tighter and her face softened. Small pale fingers reaching up to his cheek and pulling him down with a surprisingly strong arm around his neck.

She hugged him. She hugged him with all the strength of her little body—raised all the way up on her tippy toes with both arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. Gajeel sobbed, wrapping his own arms around her back.

She combed a hand through his hair in silence, hold never faltering.

She knew exactly what he wanted to do and she wouldn’t allow him to throw it all away—a stranger, she was a stranger.

“Levy,” she whispered, “my name is Levy.”

Her name is Levy.


End file.
